From Koriand'r to Starfire
by Dark's Soul Mate
Summary: Robin and the Titans learn about Starfire, her tragic past, and revisit memories about how she became a Titan. RxS, some BBxTerra. R&R! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter One

**A/N: I wrote this about a year ago when my parents wouldn't let me write on fanfiction dot net. I read it again and re-wrote only some of it, like instead of it being the narrator's POV it's Starfire's. And Ialso hadto change "Kori" to "Kory", which took a heck of a long time.**

**About the movie that Cyborg mentions a few times (_Ladder 49_), I chose it because I thought it'd be kind of funny if Raven always called it _Ladder 41_ or _Ladder 45_ just to get on Cyborg's nerves.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans (or Ladder 49).**

* * *

It was a bit past nine o'clock at night. I was on the roof of Titans Tower, gazing at the night sky. I loved to do this, especially in the fall when it was darker and stars are more visible.

Usually, on nights like that one, I enjoyed thinking about my accomplishments since I arrived on Earth. Things had really changed. I was finally starting to fit in at Jump City, and I was only was confused regarding Earth customs some of the time. As for my friendship with Robin, I was hoping it would grow into something more.

There were footsteps behind me, so I looked back to see who was coming; it was Robin. Smiling like an idiot, I tried not to blush in front of him. "Hey," he said, coming closer. "What're you doing?"

"Just looking at the stars," I answered.

He joined me. "They're beautiful this time of night," he said, and then he looked at me. "One in particular." It was impossible to hide my reddened cheeks, now. "I wanted to know if you were interested in watching _Ladder 49 _with us."

"Of course," I said. "But please, what is the _Ladder 49 _about?"

"I'm not completely sure," said Robin, "but Cyborg watched it awhile ago, and he wanted us to see it…and because he couldn't find _Star Wars, Episode Three: Revenge of the Sith_."

"Okay," I said. I followed Robin into the tower and into the living room. When we got there, we found Raven reading a book on the couch Cyborg pounding, on the blank screen and Terra and Beast Boy laughing at him.

"Dang it!" yelled Cyborg when he finished pounding. "The power's out!" The light turned off. "I could've sworn I gave Beast Boy the bill to mail." He looked at the green Titan. His long ears lowered. Then the light went out and it was too dark too see.

"So much for _Ladder 41_," said Raven, putting down her book.

"That's _49!_" corrected Cyborg, annoyed. "But what're we going to do now?" He turned on a flashlight and gave all of us flashlights, too.

"I know! I know!" said Beast Boy, raising his hand. "Ooh! Ooh! Pick me!"

"Anybody else?" Cyborg asked. Robin and I sat down next to the rest of the Titans and we all turned our flashlights on.

"Me, me, me, me!" said Beast Boy, waving his hand.

"Come on. Anybody. Anybody!" said Cyborg. Terra and I started laughing.

"Do you see anyone else raising their hand?" Beast Boy said. "Come on!"

Cyborg groaned. "Okay. BB? What's your idea?"

Beast Boy took his flashlight and shone it below his face. "_Scary_ stories!" he said. "Mwahahahaha!" He continued to laugh evilly. Thunder roared and lightning flashed.

"Fine," said Cyborg. "But Raven…" Raven looked at him andcocked an eyebrow. "…You gave me nightmares last time."

"Yeah," said Beast Boy, lowering his flashlight. "Me, too. That story was wicked creepy. Where'd you get it from?"

"_1,000 Scary Stories to Intimidate Your Friends_," answered Raven.

"That book you're reading right now?" Terra asked.

"Yep," said Raven. "Want to borrow it?"

"Um, no thanks," said Terra, smiling uneasily.

"We need an awesome story," said Beast Boy. "A story that no one has ever read or heard before! Like a story about us! That'd be cool!"

"Maybe to other people," said Terra, "But it'd be boring to us, because we'd already know it."

"I mean _one_ of us," corrected Beast Boy. "A story that tells us a little more about each other."

"Great idea, Beast Boy," said Robin. "Who should tell the story?"

"I should! I should!" said Beast Boy. "Or…maybe someone we _barely know_ should tell the story." He looked at Raven. Raven shook her head. He looked at me, but I didn't know. I was too busy looking in Raven's book, so I wasn't tuned in. "Someone who comes from, oh, I don't know…another planet?" I was still reading, eyes growing wider by the second. "Someone who maybe, I don't know, her name is…Starfire!"

I looked up and realized everyone looking at me. "Yeah. Tell us a story, Star," said Cyborg.

"We don't know anything about Tameran," said Beast Boy. "Except for the weird food they have there."

"Come on, Star," said Terra.

"Please?" Cyborg begged, doing the lower-lip thing.

I smiled. I always gave in to the puppy-dog pout. "Well, alright," I said. I gave Raven back _1,000 Scary Stories to Intimidate Your Friends _and started my story. To make it more interesting, I told it in third person.

* * *

**Starfire's Story:**

"Koriand'r!" yelled a voice from another room.

"One moment, please!" answered a voice from Kory's room. Kory, which was short for Koriand'r, was five years old. She got up from her bed and flew down a few hallways of the castle until she reached the kitchen.

"Morning, Dear," her mom and dad, Luand'r and Myand'r, said to her.

"Morning, Mom and Dad," said Kory. She sat down at the table where her older sister, Komand'r (who was six), and little brother, Ryand'r (who was four), were. They were all eating sputlinks. Kory took a bowl of it and ate.

Komand'r gave Kory a nasty look. She had been fuming at Kori ever since the day she was born; Kory was gifted with the power of flight, and Ryand'r was born with flight, also. In fact, the whole planet was born with the power to fly. Komand'r wasn't.

"I'm leaving," said Komand'r, setting aside her dish of sputlinks.

"Why?" Ryand'r asked. Pieces of sputlinks flew from his mouth and across the table.

"I just am," replied Komand'r. She left the room.

* * *

**Present Time:**

"Is that your story?" Beast Boy asked. "_What I Ate For Breakfast, by Starfire_?"

"She didn't even finish," said Robin. He then looked back at me. "I didn't know you had a little brother and _another_ older sister."

"Uh…" I was about to explain when Cyborg interrupted, too.

"And what about Galfore? Huh? What about him?" Cyborg asked.

"And what about Blackfire?" Beast Boy asked.

"Who's Blackfire?" Terra asked.

"Guys!" Raven shouted. The other Titans looked at her, and she said, "Let Starfire tell the story. She barely even started!"

* * *

**Starfire's Story:**

That was how Komand'r would greet Kory every day: she wouldn't. Kory tried to get close to her, but every time she did, Komand'r would just walk away.

With Ryand'r and Kory's parents, things were better; Ryand'r was a fun and loving brother who loved Kory, and her parents were the same.

* * *

**Present Time:**

"Can I ask—"

"Quiet, Beast Boy!" ordered Cyborg.

* * *

**Starfire's Story:**

Komand'r and Kory were complete strangers…at least until one day when they had absolutely everything in common. It started when the evil Psions kidnapped Kory...

Everyone was asleep, and then two Psion guards took her away by covering her mouth and taking her into their ship. Komand'r was the only one who saw them exit the castle. Despite Kory having what Komand'r wanted, she was her sister, so Komand'r hid in the spaceship to see what they were going to do to her.

"Let me go!" Kory yelled at them as they carried her to a lab on their planet. "Where are you taking me!"

"To be experimented on, Princess of Tameran," answered the Psion that was carrying her with one arm. Kory screamed. "Silence!" the guard commanded. She was so terrified that she did what the guard told her to do.

Komand'r followed closely behind. What she saw ahead was amazing and frightening at the same time. Soon, Kory was going to be experimented on in the chair in the middle of the large, light green room. There were computers everywhere, and there were wires connected to Kory once she was on the chair. She was also strapped down tight by steel chains around her. Komand'r hid in the corner and watched.

"Are we prepared?" asked a Psion man that just walked into the room. He looked at Kory, and then he looked at the workers at the computers. They nodded. Everyone started counting. "5…4…3…" Kory shut her eyes tight. "…2…1!"

Suddenly, a loud and bright buzz went into the wires and Kory's eyes and hands were glowing light green. She immediately let out a long, loud scream. Komand'r gasped. Maybe she shouldn't have been so hard on her. She got up from under the table and yelled, "Stop!" Two guards that were close to her held on to her so she couldn't escape.

Suddenly, Kory found the strength to pull the chains apart with her hands! She flew off the chair and, eyes glowing green, blasted everybody in the room but her sister with green bolts that shot out of her hands. Soon, every Psion in the room was unconscious. Komand'r looked around, astonished at what her sister could now do.

Kory's eyes and hands stopped glowing, and she flew back down to the ground. "Komand'r," she said to her sister, "Thank you for attempting to rescue me." She walked over to Komand'r and smiled.

Komand'r, however, wasn't smiling. "Great. Two _more_ things you can do that I can't," said Komand'r, angrily. She folded her arms. "You're not welcome." The girls walked down several hallways in the building they were in, and finally decided to rest in another lab.

Komand'r asked her, "So how do we get out of here, _Princess of Tameran?_"

"I…do not know," said Kory, finally.

"This is all your fault!" Komand'r snapped at Kory. "I come here to get you out of this mess, and the only thing that happens is you get to have powers and strength! I'm the one who deserves those powers, you—!"

"What are you two children doing in here?"

The girls turned around; a large bulky man with long, red hair, green eyes, and some sort of purple uniform came into the room. "Are you…_Tameranians_?"

"Yes," said Kory. "We are."

The large man's eyes turned sad. "Do you not know what just happened?"

"What happened to Koriand'r?" Komand'r asked, still irate. "Yes. We know what happened. She now has the ability to be strong, fly _and _shoot green things out of her hands. How _proud_ I am of her…"

"No," said the large man. "The Psions have destroyed everything and everyone in Tameran as your sister was being experimented on."

There was a short silence in the room. "No," Kory said.

"You're lying!" said Komand'r.

"I wish I were," said the large man.

"But…what about mom and dad and Ryand'r? What about—"

"They are all dead," answered the large man. "You are the only two left."

"You aren't—they weren't—but it wasn't—" Komand'r didn't know what to say.

"Sister," said Kory, placing her hand on her sister's shoulder. There was a little buzz of pink light on her shoulder.

"Ouch!" Komand'r shrieked. She took Kory's hand off her. "You shocked me with your grubby little hands!"

"I am sorry," Kory quickly said, backing up. She turned to the large man. "Where will we live? Who will take care of us?"

The large man finally walked over to the two young girls and said, "I can take care of you both. My name is Galfore."

"I am Koriand'r," said Kory. "And this is my big sister, Komand'r."

"Don't pretend to be happy, Kory," said Komand'r. "This is the worst day of our lives."

Kory walked a few steps, but then on her third step stumbled to the ground, fainting. Galfore bent over and picked her up. "The experiments," he said. "They have injured her." He walked off with her in his arms in search for the cure in this strange building.

Komand'r rolled her eyes and started to follow, but she felt very different, somehow. Then, she looked at her hands; they were glowing pink. Komand'r smiled, and her eyes glowed pink, too. "You're not the only special one now, _Sister Dear_."

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's chapter one! The story's not as interesting now, but it'll get better.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: REMEMBER: I wrote this a year ago, before the episode "Go" was even created, so the Titans meet differently in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

**Present Time:**

At this point in the story, Cyborg interrupted. "Girl, your sister sounds like…like…"

"…Totally evil!" finished Beast Boy.

"She is," I said. _You've met her, remember? Blackfire and Komand'r are the same person!_

"Stop talking," Terra told Cyborg and Beast Boy. "I want to know what happens next. This is getting kinda good."

* * *

**Starfire's Story:**

It turned out that Galfore was partly wrong. Tameran was destroyed, and there were no survivors, but the planet was still there. Only the castle remained of Tameran. Everything else, like Galfore said, was gone.

Galfore was then considered a Tameranian because he now lived in Tameran. He also brought some Psions to Tameran because it was a better place to live than Psion. Those Psions then were Tameranians, too. And that's how Tameran came back to life.

Even though everything seemed the same again, Kory and Komand'r still didn't have their mom, dad and brother. But they did have Galfore, who was then on their Kinorfka, which meant "nanny" in Tameranian.

Komand'r didn't tell anybody—especially Kory—about her new abilities. She kept them a secret, and only used them when nobody was near.

When Kory turned fifteen, she could take Galfore's place in ruling Tameran. And she did. Her celebration for her birthday and her rule was an enormous feast, and every Tameranian gave her gifts. Well, every Tameranian but Komand'r.

"I have something for you, Koriand'r," Galfore said once the celebration was over and he was in Kory's room. "I could not bring your gift to the feast."

"Why not, Galfore?" Kory asked.

"Because then he would get lost," Galfore said. He opened Kory's door, and in came a little, furry creature that was brown. Kory gasped. "He's your own little pet to keep."

Kory picked up the little being and put him on her bed. It yawned and fell asleep. "Oh! It is so cute! Thank you, Galfore!" Galfore nodded and left the room.

Then, Komand'r came into the room right after. "Nice pet," she said, sarcastically.

"Well, I like him," said Kory. "What should I name him? His eyes look a lot like—"

"Ryand'r," said Komand'r, angrily. "Just name him that. You know you should; his eyes look like his, too. Okay? Problem solved." She started to walk out the door.

"Sister, wait!" said Kory. Komand'r looked back. "Why do you dislike me so much?"

"You're so clueless, Kory," said Komand'r. "You can fly, you can protect yourself, you can lift almost anything, and now you're in control of Tameran. You got everything I ever wanted, and I got nothing." Komand'r still didn't want to tell Kory about the similarities between them.

"Sister, I did not _wish_ to have such things," argued Kory. "I was _born_ with flight, the _experiments_ gave me my powers, and I am only Grand Ruler of Tameran because of what Mother and Father decided when we were very small."

"You still got everything!" shouted Komand'r. "And don't try to tell me you don't like all this. It's every Tameranian's dream!"

Kory said nothing.

"Happy Birthday," Komand'r muttered, though she didn't mean it at all. She walked out, and Kory didn't try to stop her. All she did was stare up at the ceiling while holding her pet Ryand'rand wonder why the heck her life was so messed up.

The next day, Kory didn't want to be in Tameran, anymore. Everything around her depressed her. The castle reminded her of her new abilities, Galfore and other Tameranians just reminded her of her dead family, and Komand'r was just too much with her silent treatment.

"Galfore?" Kory met up with Galfore in his room.

"Yes, Empress?" Galfore asked.

"Please, Galfore. Call me Koriand'r," said Kory. "Is it okay if I leave Tameran for awhile?"

Galfore took a moment to think, then said, "Yes, Koriand'r. You may. I will take over your duties for today."

"Thank you, Galfore," Kory said, and hugged him. She then departed the castle and flew away from Tameran. But she didn't know where she was going. Kory just kept on flying straight.

Kory stopped flying when she saw a blue planet straight ahead. It looked welcoming, so she decided to check it out.

Kory looked around with astonished eyes. The buildings were amazing, and there were moving vehicles everywhere! Everyone around her looked like they were having so much fun!

The only problem was, Kory couldn't understand anything. She couldn't read the signs, and when she asked someone a question, they answered her in a language she couldn't understand.

"Excuse me? Excuse me!" Kory stopped people on the sidewalks and asked them if there was a place she could stay for a while, but they made weird faces and said strange things that Kory couldn't understand. She finally gave up and sat down at a table near the moving vehicles.

Just then, a boy that looked around sixteen tapped her on the shoulder and asked her something in his language. He had on a white mask, a black and yellow cape, a red leotard with an "R" on it and green tights. His hair was spiked and he didn't dress at all like the other people she stopped to talk to.

_My, he sure is handsome. _She took a moment to think, and then said, "I do not understand." Kory, of course, said this in her own language: Tameranian.

The boy looked at her strangely, just as the other people on the sidewalks did, but he didn't walk away or anything. Instead, he held out his hand. For some reason, Kory felt a little flushed and light headed. But she took his hand and stood up, and Kory realized that she was just a bit taller than him. They let go of each other's hands.

The boy said something in his language, and Kory raised an eyebrow in confusion. Then, the boy extended one of his hands and said, "Robin."

_That is a nice name… _Kory did the same thing as Robin did and said, "Koriand'r."

Robin smiled, and shook her hand. They stood there for a moment, doing nothing, and then Robin made a motion with his hand that looked like "Follow me**".**

* * *

**Present Time:**

"Oh, so that's how you guys met?" asked Beast Boy. "I just remember telling Robin to ask someone where all the waiters went, and you were the only one besides us at Pizza." We all looked at him. "What? I was hungry!"

Robin asked me, "_Handsome? Flushed and light-headed?_ Really?" We both smiled and I noticed his face went scarlet just as fast as mine did.

"Wow," said Raven, finally speaking. "That sounded rough, having your sister being so selfish like that."

"Can she just continue, guys?" Cyborg asked.

"Totally!" said Beast Boy. "I'm in this next part, right?"

* * *

**A/N: I am SO ANGRY at my computer for getting so many viruses! It takes forever just to upload a chapter!**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. First a virus, then vacation, then my document manager quit on me.**

**I Collect Bananas: Oh yeah, you're right about how Starire could tell the story at the part she was unconcious at! I didn't**

**think of that!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Starfire's Story:**

Robin led Kory to another table in the big place that everyone was eating at. While Robin spoke to them in his language, Kory took a moment to look at all of them. There were two guys and one girl. One guy looked about thirteen. He was green, had pointy ears, green eyes, and wore a black and violet suit kinda-thing. The other guy looked about eighteen. He was half machine, and the half that was machine was white, blue and gray-colored. He had brown skin. The girl looked right around Kory's age, but looked nothing like her. She had grayish skin, purplish hair, dark blue eyes, a black leotard and blue cloak.

Then, everybody looked at Kory because nobody was talking. Kory didn't know what to say or do, so she just stood there. Then, the half machine guy started talking to her, and Kory just smiled, nervously.

Then Robin started talking to all of them. Kory assumed he was telling them that she couldn't speak their language.

The half machine guy smiled at her, stuck out his hand, and said, "Cyborg." Kory shook his hand.

The green guy extended his hand and said, "Beast Boy." Kory shook his hand, also.

The girl didn't stick out her hand at all. Beast Boy pointed to her, grinned, and said, "Raven."

Kory smiled at all of them. Normally, she'd start talking, but she didn't know how to get them to understand.

"I wasn't _that_ careless back then, was I?" Raven asked.

"Um…" said Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin and I at the same time.

"Aw, man!" said Terra. "I'm the only one that's not going to be in the story, and you guys are going to be in here a lot, now."

"I'll tell the next story," said Beast Boy, "You'll be in it _plenty_ of times!" Terra laughed.

"Uh… Koriand'r," said Kory. Everyone (well, except Raven) was smiling, even though they were confused out of their minds about what was going on.

Kory felt a bit confused that day too, but she was glad that she made some friends. She came back to Tameran to tell Galfore about how it was like there.

"They have this food called "junk food" that does not taste like junk at all!" Kory was telling Galfore. "And they wear strange clothing, and—"

"It sounds to me that you had a good time," said Galfore.

"May I go there, again?" Kory asked. "Please, Galfore?"

"Well, all right," said Galfore. "But I am much too busy to take over your duties that often."

"I will do it," offered Komand'r, who just walked into the room. She obviously heard their conversation.

"Are you certain you can do it?" Kory asked her.

"If you can handle it, I can handle it," Komand'r simply answered.

"All right. You may take over my duties while I am away," said Kory.

"Thanks, Little Sister," Komand'r said, and left the room.

"I wish I could understand what they were saying," Kory said.

"Koriand'r, we can absorb others languages," explained Galfore.

"What?"

"Only Tameranians can do it. Well, as far as I know. You sort of press your lips against theirs, and then… well, you'll know what to do. So when you go to Earth, you may do that so you can understand what they are saying there… but be sure to explain what you just did or they will be very confused."

"Thank you, Galfore," said Kory. She immediately knew which Titan she would try this out on.

Kory did continue to go to Earth, meet up with the people she met before, and try to understand what their customs were like, but she was too shy to try and absorb their language. She just tried to understand herself.

She started to learn some of their language. She knew how to say, "hello", "goodbye", "yes", "no", and "thank you". Kory also knew some of the names of the people and foods.

Kory knew some of her friends' personality traits, too, even though she had no idea what they were saying: Robin was kind but serious, Beast Boy was funny—or, at least tried to be, Raven was quiet, and Cyborg was loud. She knew that they fought crime, because she saw some newspaper pictures of them. And she knew what their powers were, too.

One day, Kory did absorb the English language, but she learned that on Earth, when you did that, it was called something else.

She flew to Titans Tower, which was where they lived, and knocked on the front door. Beast Boy answered the door, and he let her in. They walked into the living room/kitchen, and Kory saw that the others were there.

**(A/N: The bold parts coming up are when they're talking in English...)**

"**Hi, Kory!"** Robin said.

"**Hello, Robin,"** Kory said, walking to them. The Titans started talking, and Kory thought, _I will learn their language, today. I am really hoping so._

After they all hung out for a while, Kory smiled and nodded at them, which is what she did to tell them she had to go. Robin nodded back, and walked her out.

"**Thank you," **Kory said to Robin once they were outside. She wanted to say more to him, so she decided to finally do it; Kori stepped closer to Robin and leaned in to absorb the English language. After a few seconds, Kori stepped back and wondered if she had got it or not.

Robin, whose cheeks were burning red and had no idea why Kory did that, said, "You just kissed me."

"Kiss?" Kory asked. "I was simply absorbing your speech."

"Kory?" Robin asked, in shock. "You just spoke English!"

"Galfore was correct! It works!" Kory said.

"Who's Galfore? What's going on?" Robin asked. The rest of the Titans came out because they were wondering what was going on.

"He takes care of me," answered Kori. "And my older sister—"

"Dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "She _talks!"_

"Apparently," Raven said.

"How'd you do that?" Cyborg asked.

"And did we or did we not just see you and Robin making out over here?" Raven asked.

"I do not know what you are talking about, Raven," Kori said, blushing. "But I must go. It is late, now." The Titans nodded and said their goodbyes, and Kory flew off.

But when she got to Tameran—

**Present Time:**

"WE NEED POPCORN!" Beast Boy interrupted. He sped off to the kitchen and heated up popcorn.

"That was…kinda weird," said Terra. "The story _and_ the interruption." She turned around to look at the green Titan.

"YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN THERE!" Beast Boy said, coming back with the popcorn.

"Is it butter or kettle?" Cyborg asked.

"NEITHER!" shouted Beast Boy. "IT'S JUST POPCORN!" He passed the popcorn bowl around the sofa. "POP THAT'S CORN! CORN THAT'S POPPED! WHOOPIE!"

Cyborg raised an eyebrow at Beast Boy. "Uh… so no kettle corn, then?"

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPE!"

"Can I ask a question?" Robin asked. "How'd the Tameranians learn how to speak English, too, if they never came to Earth?"

"The boys absorbed it from me, and the girls absorbed it from the boys," I explained.

Robin stared at me, wide-eyed. "…How many boys are on that planet?"

"WAIT!" Beast Boy cried. "WE FORGOT SOMETHING, DUDES!" He tossed Cyborg the popcorn bowl and stood up on the sofa. "ATTENTION, ALL TITANS!"

"It's official," said Raven. "Beast Boy's hyper from all the candy he ate before we were going to watch _Ladder 47._"

"_49!"_ Cyborg shouted at her.

"Whatever," said Raven. "Firefighting movies bore me."

Beast Boy got back to being hyper. "I INTURRUPTED STARFIRE RIGHT WHEN SHE SAID, "BUT WHEN I GOT TO TAMERAN—" AND THEN I SAID, "WE NEED POPCORN!" SO WE NEED TO LISTEN TO HER BECAUSE SHE'S AT A GOOD PAR—"

"QUIET, BEAST BOY!" Cyborg shouted.

"Dude, Cyborg," said Beast Boy. "Don't yell when Star's telling a story. What are you, brainless?" He took a piece of popcorn and popped it into his mouth. "You shouldn't have eaten that candy before we were going to watch your movie. Shame, shame."

**Starfire's Story:**

But when she got to Tameran, she found out that her pet, Ryand'r, was gone. Kory looked everywhere for her furry friend, but couldn't find him. "Ryand'r!" she called. "Ryand'r, where are you?"

When Kory searched her room for the third time, Komand'r walked in. "Komand'r, have you seen Ryand'r?" Kory asked her. "I cannot find him anywhere!"

"Nope," Komand'r said, and walked away.

Kory could tell that Komand'r had something to do with this, so she followed her out of her room and into the giant kitchen in the castle. "Komand'r, where is Ryand'r?" Kory demanded.

"I said I didn't know," Komand'r said. "Get off my case."

"But you _know_ that he is not here," said Kory. "What did you do with him?"

"I don't care about your stupid pet!" said Komand'r, now shouting. "So stop asking me!"

"Where is he, Komand'r!" Kory asked, her voice rising as well.

"I got rid of him!"

Kory stared at her in shock, then said, "Why—where—is he dead?"

"Why: because you always get the good things because you're the _Grand Ruler_ and you're _sooooo nice,_" said Komand'r. "Where: he's on that stupid planet you go to all the time. I don't know what happened to him, or where the heck he is, but I dropped him in the—"

"How did you know where Earth is?" Kory asked.

"I read your diary, duh," answered Komand'r. "I know just about every one of your little friends: Robin's the leader and the one you have hearts for, Beast Boy's the funny one, Cyborg's the loud one and Raven's the quiet depressed one who always dresses in blue."

Kory went to Earth the following day. She greeted the Titans differently because, after all, she _could_ speak their language now. The Titans told Kory the password to get into Titans Tower, so she entered the code at the front door and came inside. Before anyone could greet her she said, "Has anyone seen Ryand'r?"

"Who?" Beast Boy asked.

"Ryand'r. He is my pet. He is little, brown, and furry," Kory answered.

"No," said Robin. "Sorry, Kory."

"Oh," said Kory, shoulders slumping.

"Do you want to stay here for awhile to hang out?" Cyborg asked.

"Uh…" Kory wondered for a moment what the term 'hang out' meant. "Yes."

An alarm rang, and Robin was about to shout, "Titans, go!" but looked as if he remembered something. "Kory, you can come if you want," said Robin. He still didn't know what she could do. "But you have to be careful."

"Robin, I _have _powers," Kory said.

"She does?" everybody asked in unison.

"Yes. I have not been able to tell you because of me not being able to speak your language," answered Kory.

"Let's give her a super-cool superhero name!" said Beast Boy.

"Huh?" Kory asked.

"I know! I know!" said Cyborg. "What're your powers?" Kory told him. "Uh… Okay, I got nothing on the name."

"We have to go," said Robin. "Cinderblock is breaking into jail right now."

"How about _Star_?" Raven asked, finally speaking.

"No way!" said Beast Boy. "That's cheesy. _Fire-Girl_'s way better."

"I think _Star_ is way better," said Cyborg.

"She looks more like a _Fire-Girl_ to me," said Beast Boy. "_Feel the burn _can be your catchphrase!"

_Oh, dear X'all…_

Robin could tell Kory felt a bit awkward, so he said, "We have no time. Let's just put them together. Starfire." He looked to Kory for her opinion, and she nodded, considering her new name.

"I like that," said Cyborg.

"Eh, it's not so bad," said Beast Boy. "Even though I'd rather go with Fire-Girl or something!" The Titans stared at him. "That is, if I were a girl… which I'm not!"

"Titans, go!"

**A/N: Yes! I got the chapter up finally!**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: The "Divide and Conquer" episode is in here, and you might've seen it before and probably don't want to read it, but you have to. There's a lot of stuff I added in the episode to fit the story, so it's different. YOU MUST READ THE WHOLE THING.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Present Time:**

At this point in the story, Terra interrupted. "What're _your_ guys' real names?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I… um…"

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," said Terra. "Go ahead."

"Garfield," said Beast Boy, slightly embarrassed. "Garfield Logan."

"Cool," said Terra. "Mine's Tara."

"What a rip-off!" said Beast Boy. "We already knew that!"

"No. As in T-A-R-A," said Terra. "The other Terra—T-E-R-R-A—means, "Earth" in Latin."

"Terra!" said Beast Boy. "I didn't tell you my real name for you to give me a _Languages From Australia _lesson!"

All the Titans except for Beast Boy burst into laughter. "What's so funny?" Beast Boy asked.

"Never mind," said Terra.

"Shall I continue?" I asked.

"Well, we all want to know what happens," said Terra. "Your story is a million times better than Beast Boy's social studies skills."

**Starfire's Story:**

The Titans hid in the jail, waiting for Cinderblock to come. Kory was hiding by Beast Boy, and she asked him, "What do we do when the Cinderblock comes?"

"First, we say catchphrases for the fun of it," said Beast Boy. "Then, we work as a team to get him out of jail—I mean, _in_—just wait for Robin to tell you what to do when Cinderblock gives up."

"What type of _catchphrases_ do we need to use?" Kory asked, knowing she never used one catchphrase in her life.

Suddenly, a giant silver-gray monster broke into the jail. "These are the type of catchphrases you use," said Beast Boy. He made his voice louder so Cinderblock could hear him and said, "You know, Cinderblock, usually the bad guys break _out _of jail." Cinderblock stopped walking.

Then, the Titans and Cinderblock heard Robin's voice. "And I can think of five good reasons why you don't want to break in!" They saw Robin jumping out of his hiding place. "One!"

Kory instantly knew she was part of the team because Robin said "five" instead of "four". She flew down to where Robin was and said, "Two!"

Beast Boy came out of his hiding place as a tiger and turned back into his normal form while saying, "Three!"

Raven appeared, too. "Four," she said.

Cyborg did the same. "Five!" he yelled.

All the Titans were facing Cinderblock, ready to attack. "No matter how you do the math," said Robin, "it all adds up to you going down. So, are you going to go quietly…"

"…Or is this gonna get loud?" Cyborg finished.

Kory had a better idea of what a catchphrase was, now. Cinderblock roared and charged at them, and Robin shouted, "Titans, go!" The Titans ran forward to Cinderblock.

Kory watched as Robin did some kung-fu move, and she yelled and shot a starbolt at Cinderblock. Cyborg hit Cinderblock in the arm. Beast Boy turned into a bird and pecked Cinderblock. Raven lifted the floor with her telekinesis, causing Cinderblock to run into it and stumble backwards.

So far, Cinderblock didn't show any signs of exhaustion, and when Robin and Cyborg ran to him, he knocked them out of the way. Kory was flying close behind.

She watched as Robin and Cyborg hit the ground, and then looked back at Cinderblock and formed a starbolt in her hand. She started shooting at Cinderblock. Then, Cinderblock took Kory in his giant hands. Kory thought she should use a catchphrase then, and said, "I am sorry to disappoint you, but I am stronger than I look." Her eyes were glowing green. "Hiya!" She kicked Cinderblock and flew the other way.

Kory went to Robin and Cyborg who were on the ground and helped them up. The next thing she saw was Beast Boy falling on top of Raven. They sat up. Beast Boy said, "Heh, heh. Uh, watch out for falling dinosaurs?" Raven blew some hair that was in front of her face. "I'm gonna leave you alone now," said Beast Boy, and he raced off.

Robin jumped on Cinderblock's back and Cinderblock spun around. "Thrashing only makes me hold tighter!" Robin yelled.

He jumped off his back next to Cyborg, who said, "Now there's an idea!" He took off a chunk of something from the wall and started to fight with Cinderblock, who had one, also. Cinderblock knocked out Cyborg, and Cyborg stayed on the ground for a moment.

Cinderblock took another chunk of something from the wall, and Kory flew in front of him. He was about to swing it at her, when he found out it was melting; she had thrown a starbolt at it. Kory giggled. _We are winning! _Cinderblock ran.

Kory saw Robin help Cyborg up, but couldn't catch what they were saying, so she talked to Beast Boy and Raven. "Is this what you do every day?" she asked them.

"Pretty much," said Raven.

"What are Robin and Cyborg doing?" Kory asked.

"Oh," Beast Boy said. "They're going to give Cinderblock the _Sonic Boom_. It's really cool. Let's watch."

"Yo! Rock-head!" Cyborg yelled at Cinderblock. Cinderblock looked back at Cyborg and Robin, and Kory, Beast Boy and Raven watched the two boys as they jumped off the wall and…their feet got tangled up. The boys spun around in the air for a moment, yelling, and fell down. Cyborg's arm shot, but it accidentally aimed at Kory and Beast Boy, who screamed as they fell down. Robin's disk slid in front of Raven, and exploded. Raven fell, also.

After a few seconds, the Titans all got up, and saw prisoners running down the halls. Robin did a hand-motion to fight, and they attacked the escaped prisoners. Kory looked back and saw two prisoners escape. "Raven!" she called. "There are two—"

"I'm way ahead of you, Star," said Raven, and sunk through the floor.

After the prisoners were rounded up and Raven came back with the two escaped prisoners, the Titans looked for Cinderblock, but he had escaped, already. The Titans all stood there, quiet, until Beast Boy said, "_Jailbreak?_ I don't see any jailbreak."

Robin said, "None of us would've seen anything if Cyborg hadn't messed up." He turned away and crossed his arms.

"_Me!" _Cyborg asked, angrily. "I messed up nothing! _You_ got in my way!" Cyborg turned away from Robin and crossed his arms, also.

After a few seconds, Robin said, "You were too far forward and Cinderblock escaped because of it!"

"You saying this was my fault?" Cyborg yelled.

"Want me to say it again?" Robin asked.

Kory couldn't take it that her friends were fighting, so she got in between the two, put her hands on their shoulders and said, "Stop! No more mean-talking!" Her two fuming friends turned away from each other and she took her hands off them.

"Yeah," said Beast Boy, "if you two are gonna fight, we need time to sell tickets!"

"Cinderblock escaped," said Raven, taking off her hood. "No amount of yelling can change that. So stop acting like _idiots _and let's go home."

Robin and Cyborg walked separate ways, and the rest of the Titans were just standing where they were. "Loser," Robin mumbled.

"Jerk," Cyborg garbled.

The boys immediately turned around and demanded, "WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

They got up in each other's faces. "DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM, TIN MAN!" Robin yelled.

"YEAH!" answered Cyborg. "IT'S FOUR FEET TALL AND SMELLS LIKE CHEAP HAIR JELL!"

The other Titans were watching in horror as the boys threw nasty comments at each other.

Robin's nostrils flared. "WELL, YOU'RE AN OVER-SIZED CLUTZ AND YOUR FEET SMELL LIKE MOTOR OIL!"

"YOU'RE BOSSY, YOU'RE RUDE, YOU HAVE _NO_ TASTE IN MUSIC…!"

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY YOU'RE PART OF THIS TEAM!"

"Well, that makes two of us; I QUIT!"

The Titans' eyes grew wide as Cyborg marched out of the jail. Kory, Beast Boy and Raven all looked at Robin as his head lowered.

_Great_, Kory thought, mentally sighing, _I join and someone leaves._

**Present Time:**

It seemed perfect that Terra interrupted at this point. "No offence guys, but that fight over Cinderblock escaping was really immature."

"Hey, that fight was like a year or two ago," said Cyborg. "We all acted different back then."

"You guys sound really different back then," said Terra. "All of you… except Beast Boy. He sounds pretty much the same."

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked her.

"You're always cracking jokes!" said Terra. "And you've always acted the same."

"Yeah," all the Titans agreed.

"I guess so," said Beast Boy. "And because I've kept my—" Beast Boy smoothed his hair down, "—boyish charm for so long." The other Titans rolled their eyes.

"How did we all change?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, I understand the customs of Earth a little better," I said.

"And I'm not over-obsessed about villains anymore," said Robin. The Titans raised their eyebrows at him, and he added, "Not as_ much_ anymore."

"I'm a good guy, now," said Terra.

"I guess... I'm not as cranky as I used to be," said Raven.

"And I guess… I'm not as angry as I used to get," said Cyborg.

"And I…" Beast Boy thought for a minute, and then said, "I got taller!"

"If you call _half an inch_ taller," said Raven.

"Let's get back to the story," said Terra. "It sounds kind of chaotic, now."

**Starfire's Story:**

The Titans remaining returned to Titans Tower, and Kory realized how everyone wasn't taking the situation very well. She decided to make her Pudding of Sadness before she left for Tameran. The things needed to make it were in her pocket, so Kory took a bowl and spoon from the cabinets and started making her pudding.

Beast Boy called Cyborg on a phone. Kory knew he was on the answering machine. "I know you're there! The phone is built in your arm!" Beast Boy was saying. He finally gave up and hung up the phone.

Kory decided to get Beast Boy to taste the pudding first. She took the bowl and spoon and took a spoonful for Beast Boy. "Taste!" she said, not giving the poor Titan a choice.

She put the spoonful in his mouth, and he gagged as he made weird faces. Kory giggled, and Beast Boy got onto his knees and spit out the pudding. After he brushed off the remains of the pudding that was on his tongue, he said, "What is that? _Cream of Toenails?"_

"_Pudding of Sadness_," Kory corrected him. "It is what the people of my planet eat when bad things happen." She decided to take a spoonful, too, so she did. It tasted horrible, but she gulped it down and shivered.

Kory flew to Raven, who was searching for Cyborg on the computers. "Try. The displeasing taste will ease your troubled mind," Kory said.

"My mind is never troubled," said Raven. "People come. People go. It's _pointless _to be upset about _Cyborg_." As she said his name, her hair flew up in the air, and the computer screens shattered. Kory gaped. "What?" Raven asked.

Robin was next. He was looking out the window, and he was the one who looked like he needed the pudding the most. "Here, Robin," Kory said, flying over to him. "You must need this most of all since…well…" Kory couldn't say, "…Since this is all your fault, anyway."

"I'm fine," said Robin, walking off. "Who knows? Maybe we're better off without him."

Kory looked sadly at her pudding and set it back down at the counter. "It's no use," said Beast Boy. "He has to come when he wants to come."

"Beast Boy's right," said Raven.

"What about Robin?" Kory asked.

"He'll get over it, eventually," said Beast Boy. "All we have to do is not mention it to him, and he'll be fine. The crime-fighting usually gets his mind off of stuff."

"I hope so," said Kory. "I must go now." And she left for Tameran, again. Tameran was still her home, even though she was part of the team.

"Where have you been!" Komand'r demanded right when she saw her little sister returning from her long trip. "You were gone the whole day! Do you know how many Tameranians were asking where you were!"

"I am sorry," Kory said to her older sister. "I have been fighting crime with my friends. I am a Teen Titan, now! See?" She pulled her communicator out of her pocket to show Komand'r. "It beeps a catchy song whenever there is trouble."

"You're not sorry!" said Komand'r. "Do you know what you're doing? You're _betraying your own kind!"_

Kory gasped. "No, I am not! What would make you think such a thing?"

"When you said, _"I promise to do what is right for Tameran."_" Komand'r said, mocking her little sister. "Remember? When you got crowned Grand Ruler?"

"And I _am_ doing what is right for Tameran!" argued Kory.

"Not when you barely know your own people, anymore!" shouted Komand'r. "Just yesterday, a Tameranian walked up to me and asked _me _if I was the Grand Ruler. I said Koriand'r was, and he said, _"Who is Koriand'r? I have never heard of her."_ If you spend most of your life on that stupid planet, then live there for all we care!"

"Fine, then I will!" Kory decided, finally steamed.

"And who will be Grand Ruler?" Komand'r asked.

"We will leave Tameran in decision of that," said Kory. "You cannot be the Grand Ruler. You are the only one who is not capable of flying. You are the _Cripple_." _Cripple _was the word that every Tameranian referred to Komand'r as, because she couldn't fly like the rest of the Tameranians.

"Oh, _yeah?" _Komand'r said. Her eyes glowed pink. "If you know me so well, then you'd know that I've been having your powers for the past ten years!"

Kory, who was startled and afraid, took a few steps back. "W-what?"

"Just leave!" Komand'r shouted to her younger sister. "Tameran is better of without you; and so am I!"

Kory's eyes glowed green. "And _I_ am better off without _you_, also, Sister. Farewell." Kory immediately flew back to Earth, not wanting to say, "goodbye" to Galfore or any of the other Tameranians. She didn't want to see any of them, again. Ever.

Then, her communicator beeped just as she got to Titans Tower. Kory quickly flew inside, and saw that Beast Boy and Raven were already at the computers. "Trouble?" Kory asked.

"Oh, yeah," said Beast Boy. "It's Plasmas."

"He's worse than Cinderblock… and uglier, too," said Raven.

Robin rushed into the room at that time. "Cinderblock strikes again?" he asked.

"You wish," said Beast Boy.

**A/N: Seriously, if you didn't read it all and just skipped it, you sure missed a lot. I added a lot in there for it to make more sense about Starfire just joining.**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while; I've been busy. Here's chapter five!**

**Plus, I skipped all the boring crime fighting scenes for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

**Present Time:**

"You were gone that whole time?" Robin asked.

"Yes," I answered him.

"And you got into a fight with Komand'r while we were off doing our own thing?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes," I repeated.

"And you didn't tell us two years ago because…?" Raven asked.

"I did not want to talk about it. May I continue? You all persist on the interrupting and telling me about your opinion on the story."

"Please," Terra said. "But, uh, can you skip the crime-fighting parts? They're pretty much the same as they always are."

"Okay," I said. "I will."

* * *

**Starfire's Story:**

"That stuff can't be good for you," Robin said when the Titans got to the lab where Plasmas was drinking experiments.

The four Titans fought until Plasmas was tied up to the ground.

"We did it!" Kory shouted, still up in the air from flying.

"Nice work, Team!" said Robin.

"Yeah," said Beast Boy. "Didn't think we'd pull it off without—" Raven elbowed him, and he smiled, uneasily.

Kory and the others looked at Robin as he looked at his communicator. "We finished just in time," he said, putting it away. "Cinderblock's been spotted downtown. Come on!"

Kory started to run out of the lab with her friends, but then she heard squishing sounds and Beast Boy saying, "Huh?"

She turned around and saw the Plasmas turned into about five little mini-versions of him, but in weird shapes. They hissed at the Teen Titans.

"Uh… heads up," Beast Boy said. Plasmas came after them, and they ran out of the room and shut the doors while he roared from the other room. "Four against five. Not good odds," Beast Boy said to Robin.

"Forget the odds," Kory saw Robin say to Beast Boy. "We need a plan."

Kory thought, _Is it always this hard for them, or is this nothing compared to what they normally do? This is only my second time fighting crime, and I don't know what to do! _Just then, Plasmas was hitting the doors, and some of his arms came in between the two doors. Beast Boy tried to push the doors back, and Kory screamed, not knowing what to do.

"Titans, separate!" Robin said. Plasmas finally broke through the two doors, and Kory parted from the other Titans, who did the same. She flew a little before some of Plasmas spotted her.

Kory tried to shoot starbolts at the part of Plasmas that was attacking her, but its arms took her and held her like that. "Let go!" she demanded. It shrieked at her, instead. She wondered what it would do if she added "please". "Let go, please!" she tried. It still didn't. Kory finally had it and finally broke free from it.

She saw that her friends were struggling, too. Another Plasmas came toward her, and Kory's eyes grew wide, and it took her. But this time, it buried her under its goop. She couldn't breathe!

After a long time, and after Kory was about to give up, she heard Robin and Cyborg's voices. The goop let go of her and she stared up at Robin and Cyborg, confused and disappointed in herself that she had doubted them.

Robin and Cyborg stared down at the man who once was a giant goop monster. He snored, loudly. Robin called someone on his communicator to come and pick up Plasmas, and they came, soon. Kory followed the other Titans outside and watched Robin and Cyborg just look at a giant machine doing its work. Kory wondered two things: What was that machine, and when were those two going to make up!

Kory, Beast Boy and Raven watched Robin and Cyborg talk. "Look," Robin said, still not looking at Cyborg. "Uh, sorry about…"

"Yeah," Cyborg said, not looking at Robin.

"So, are we cool?" Robin asked, now looking at Cyborg.

Cyborg looked back at Robin. "Frosty," he said. Kory watched as they did something like a handshake, but with their fists.

"You made up!" she exclaimed. "Glorious! I wish to initiate a _group hug_!" She cupped her hands together.

"Pass," Raven said, looking at Kory with no interest at all in the hugging.

Kory stopped smiling and cupping her hands. "Yeah, yeah," Beast Boy said, with no more interest in the hugs than Raven. "Warm fuzzies all around. But we still gotta stop Cinderblock!"

"No we don't," Kory heard Cyborg say. She turned to look at him. "Thought I'd bring a present in case you were still mad." The giant machine was lifting cinderblock; Cyborg had stopped him.

"Thanks," Robin said. "But there is one thing that's still bothering me."

Kory, Beast Boy and Raven groaned. _How long to Earth arguments normally last!_

Robin continued, "Breaking into jail, using Plasmas to distract us. The whole plan seems to be a little too smart for Cinderblock."

"I've been thinking the same thing," Cyborg said, smiling at Robin.

Kory, Beast Boy and Raven let out their breath.

"Someone must've been pulling the strings. But who?" Robin asked Cyborg, putting his hand to his chin.

"Well, whoever they are, they're no match for the Teen Titans!" Cyborg said.

"I heard that!" Robin said, high-fiving Cyborg.

Kory smiled at them, happy that they had finally made up. Then she realized how late it was. _Is it too late to find somewhere to stay, tonight? _She thought to herself. She couldn't go back to Tameran after that huge argument with Komand'r.

"Starfire," Robin said. Kory looked at him. "We were, uh, wondering if you could stay with us?"

It was as if he read her mind! "We know that Titans Tower is a little far from your planet," Beast Boy said, "But we need you here to help us with the bad guys. And it'd be cool if you lived closer to us, so why not _with_ us?"

Kory smiled. "That is a glorious idea!" she said.

"And your family won't mind?" Raven asked.

_What family? _Kory thought, sadly. But she said, "Not at all."

**A/N: Sorry it's kind of short.**

**There are two chapters left and then it's finished!**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: Beware, for this is the longest chapter of them all.**

**Beware, for there is only one more chapter after this.**

**The "Sisters" episode is in here, and you might've seen it before and probably don't want to read it, but you have to. There's A LOT of stuff I added in the episode to fit the story, so it's different. It's almost nothing like the episode of _Sisters. _You must read the whole thing. Don't worry; this is the LAST chapter with an episode in it, and there's only one chapter left in the story. I promise it's more enjoyable to read than the chapter about _Divide and Conquer._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

**Present Time:**

"Starfire, stop for a second," Beast Boy said. "Why'd you tell us that? Of course Komand'r would mind! And so would Galfore! And Blackfire too, wherever she is in this story!"

_Oh, X'all..._

"We didn't know what was going on with your family," Robin said. "I'm sorry."

"You do not have to be," I assured him. "I am very happy living with you and everyone else. It was no mistake."

"Still," Cyborg said. "Wouldn't that make things weird between you and Komand'r, Blackfire and Galfore?"

"Komand'r and Blackfire are—" I was about to explain to them when Beast Boy interrupted.

"We would know if we didn't stop her," Beast Boy said.

"_You _were the one who stopped her," Terra said.

"Oh, yeah. Go ahead, Star!"

* * *

**Starfire's Story:**

So Kory finally moved in with the Teen Titans, making her an official Teen Titan. She, Robin and Cyborg painted her room pink, she went back to Tameran for her pink bed sheets, pillows, bed, curtains and belongings, and Robin surprised her with a colorful Mumbo Alarm Clock. (Of course, when she went back to Tameran, she made sure that Komand'r and Galfore weren't anywhere near her so they wouldn't be able to find her.)

Kory wanted to let Komand'r know how living away from her was going (great), and sent her transmissions now and then. Her first one was, "Hello, Sister. It is WONDERFUL here on Earth. My friends just gave me a GLORIOUS room and have given me the name, "Starfire". I also am saving the city numerous times with them. Life has never been so PERFECT. I am wondering how it is up there on Tameran. Goodbye!" Her transmissions were mostly about how Earth was much more wonderful than Tameran.

Komand'r was surprised that Kory was so happy, but one day Komand'r was the one who surprised Kory.

The Titans went to a carnival one night, and some alien probe attacked Kory when she was watching the fireworks with Robin. "Come, friends!" Kory said when they got back to the tower. "I shall thank you for my rescue by reciting the poem of gratitude! All six-thousand verses!" The Titans didn't look interested.

"I see you haven't changed a bit," said a familiar voice behind Kory. Kory turned around, afraid of what Komand'r was going to do to her. "When we were little, I was always rescuing Starfire." Of course she was meant the incident when they were little and Kory had got her new powers. But what was with the pretending to be happy?

_Why is **she** calling me "Starfire"?_ Kory thought. She knew she couldn't make a scene in front of her friends, so she just played along. Kory pretended to squeal in delight and hugged Komand'r. "Sister!" she said after the hug.

"Brought you a present," Komand'r said, showing her a green jewel on a necklace.

Kory knew Komand'r wouldn't normally do something like this, but that was a very valuable jewel! Kory gasped. "A Centari moon-diamond? Where did you get—"

"On the Centari Moons, of course," Komand'r answered, putting the necklace on Kory. "Oh, look! It matches your eyes!"

Kory smiled, even though she knew this was all an act. Then, she remembered that her friends were behind her, possibly very confused. "You must meet my friends!" Kory insisted, pulling Komand'r to her friends. "I wish to introduce my big sister…"

What Komand'r said next surprised Kory, also. "Blackfire." Kory could only stare. _YOU STOLE MY NAME!_ "And since Star told me all about the Titans in her transmissions, let me guess." She pointed to Cyborg. "Cyborg."

"Pleased to meet you, little lady," Cyborg said, extending his hand. Komand'r shook hands with Cyborg, and because she had Kory's strength, she squished it. "Little lady, big handshake. Well, alright!"

Komand'r went to Raven next. "Raven. I like that gemstone on your ajna chakra."

"You…know about chakras?" Raven asked, smiling a little.

"I got way into meditation on Altara Prime," Komand'r explained. Next, she went to Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, what's up?"

"Nothing but the ceiling, baby!" Beast Boy said, pointing to the ceiling.

Komand'r laughed, but Kory was the only one who knew that laugh was fake, and that she was only trying to make everyone like her. "Good one," she said.

"See?" Beast Boy said to Raven. "She thinks I'm funny."

"Statistically, I suppose _someone_ has to," Raven said. Beast Boy glared.

Kory remembered how she sent Komand'r a transmission about Robin—everything she liked about him. She held her breath as Komand'r went to him, next. "And you must be Robin," Komand'r said. She held up Robin's cape excitedly and said, "Oh, I am loving this cape! It's positively luscious!"

"Thanks," Robin said. "It's made of high-density polymerized titanium; ten times stronger than steel."

"Fascinating!" Komand'r said.

Kory gasped. _She is FLIRTING with him! She knows I have feelings for him, and she is complimenting everything about him that I admire! She is probably going to mention something about his mask, next…_

"And this mask makes you look very mysterious," Komand'r continued.

She couldn't take it, anymore; Kory got in between the two of them and said, "So, beloved sister, what brings you to Earth?"

"I was caught in a quadrant," Komand'r said, heading for the sofa to sit down. "Thought I'd see if Earthlings like to party. Besides, I needed a rest." She sat down on the sofa. "Nearly got sucked into a black hole on the way here."

The Titans looked at each other, and the boys crowded around Komand'r, wanting to know more. "Okay, so I'm cruising through the Draconis Nebula, and—"

"Sister," Kory interrupted. "That nebula is full of black holes. You know travel there is forbidden." It was a rule that she had made when she was Grand Ruler.

Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Komand'r all stared at her, and Komand'r smiled and said, "Most fun things in life are. Now, be a sweetie and bring me one of those sodas I've heard so much about." She turned back to the boys and continued telling them about her trip.

Kory went to go get Komand'r a soda. "I see you have not changed, either," she said glumly as she took a can of soda out of the fridge. She took the soda to Komand'r. "Your soda," she said with no enthusiasm.

Komand'r took it and set it on the coffee table. She had already finished telling the boys about her black hole story. "Earth looks like a great place," Komand'r said. "It's no wonder Starfire brags about it on her transmissions."

"Did you tell her about me?" Beast Boy asked Kory. He looked back at Komand'r. "I could tell you a little about myself."

"Not now, Beast Boy," Cyborg said. "Let the girl talk."

"Yes, she's talked about _all_ the Titans," Komand'r said. "But the one she seems to admire the most is—"

"How long are you planning to stay?" Kory interrupted, trying not to look at Robin.

"Well, I missed you _a lot_," Komand'r said. "Tameran just isn't the same without you. So, I'm hoping to stay as long as I can. Didn't you miss _me_, Star?"

_Stop calling me that! Only my **friends** call me that._ "Yes," Kory lied. "I missed you _very _much." _I am sure you are enjoying Tameran a lot, now that I am gone._

"You didn't tell us you had a sister," Robin said to Kory.

"A wicked-awesome sister!" Beast Boy added. Komand'r smiled at Kory, a smile that read, "Heh. They like me more."

Kory's fists clenched. "Yes. She is certainly one of a kind," she said. "Sister, do you wish to have the sleep because of the long journey you went on?"

"Actually, sleep isn't a bad idea," Komand'r said. She turned to Robin. "If the _leader_ doesn't mind, that is."

"Uh, not at all," Robin said. "It's a little late. We should _all_ get some rest."

"I'll go get you a pillow!" Beast Boy volunteered, immediately. He rushed out of the room.

"You all sure know how to welcome guests," Komand'r said, lying down on the sofa.

"We only want you to be comfortable. Make yourself at home," Kory said with clenched teeth.

"I will," Komand'r said. She was going to try to stay as long as she could—only to get on Kory's nerves.

The next day, Kory woke up late. Someone shut off her alarm—Komand'r, no doubt. But she pretended to not mind and called out for her in case the other Titans could hear her. "Sister? Sister, I seek your companionship!" She had to be with one of the Titans, most likely Robin. But Kory checked Beast Boy and Cyborg first. "Tell me," she said when she got to the living room and found out that they were playing video games, "have either of you seen Blackfire?" Even though she hated saying it, she had to say the name, "Blackfire."

"Blazin' "B"?" Beast Boy asked. "She was here just a second ago."

"Oh, yeah! Back in the lead!" Cyborg said. "Ha, ha, ha!"

"What fun!" Kory said, clapping her hands. To get her mind off of Komand'r, she asked, "May I join your game?"

"Winner plays Blackfire," Cyborg said.

Beast Boy got a dreamy look on his face. "Yeah. She rules at this game."

Kory's smile faded. "I see." She went to Raven's door and knocked. Raven opened it a little. "Is my sister in there?"

"No," Raven said, starting to close her door, but Kory stopped her.

"Oh," Kory said, smiling. "Might you wish to _hang out_ with me? We could visit your favorite depressing café!"

"Already been," Raven said. "It was open mike, and Blackfire wanted to share. Your sister's poetry is surprisingly dark." Raven closed her door.

Robin was next on the list, which made Kory nervous about what her sister was doing with him. Komand'r had spent the day with each one of her friends, and she was sure to be with Robin. Kory stopped walking and saw two shadows: Robin and Komand'r. "That's perfect, Robin," Komand'r said. Robin and Komand'r's shadows came very close—too close! It looked like they were kissing!

Kory gasped, stared and gaped. _WHAT IN THE NAME OF X'ALL—!_

"Hold me just like that and... HIYA!" Komand'r threw Robin across the room. He landed with a crash.

Kory's jaw couldn't drop any lower. _WHAT are they DOING?_

"Learned that move from a Ven-Zo on Tiros 3," Komand'r said as Robin put his hand to his head.

"Hello Robin and…my sister," Kory said, coming into the room. "Am I interrupting?"

Robin got up and looked at Komand'r. He smiled at Kory. "Not at all," he said.

_Oh, thank goodness… nothing happened._

"Blackfire was just showing me some alien marshal arts. How come you never taught me these cool moves?"

Kory looked away, sadly. Komand'r said, "Probably because she doesn't know them. I always was the better fighter." _Liar. _"Come on," Komand'r pulled Robin aside. "I'll show you a technique I once used to stop a raging vortex."

_Komand'r must have learned them while I as away on Earth. I have never seen her fight, before. Perhaps she IS better than me. Could this day get any worse?_

Because everyone was too busy to care about what Kory wanted to do, she just walked around in Titans Tower in the halls. She walked for a long time, and then she heard a voice behind her. "Are you enjoying my stay?" Kory turned around. "I sure am enjoying it here. Robin's a great guy. I think he likes me."

_Does not. _"What do you want?" Kory demanded.

"You don't belong here, Koriand'r," Komand'r said. "But don't think you belong on Tameran, either."

"You only came here to make me feel bad," Kory said. "You are not here for a friendly visit."

"Duh," Komand'r said. "But don't worry about tonight; I already plan to check out the city by myself."

Komand'r wasn't seen for the rest of the afternoon, and Kory went out to rent some movies and buy microwave popcorn. When she got back, her friends were on the sofa and thankfully Komand'r was nowhere in sight.

"Friends, I invite you to join me in the togetherness of a stay-home movie-night," Kory said with her hands full of movies and junk food. "I bring you popcorn and non-cotton candies. Tell me, what sort of movie shall we view?"

"Action," said Robin.

"Comedy," said Beast Boy.

"Sci-fi," said Cyborg.

"Horror," said Raven.

Everything Kory was holding she dropped. "Perhaps a double-feature?" she asked.

"Forget the flicks, kids," said Komand'r from behind Kory. "We're going out!" She was wearing Kori's clothes.

Kory should've known that Komand'r wouldn't keep her word. "We are?" she asked. Komand'r ignored Kory and walked over to the other Titans. "Where did you—are those my—?" _She went into my closet!_

"Heard about a party downtown," Komand'r said. "Cool crowd, hot music."

"Alright," Cyborg said.

"Sure," Beast Boy said.

"Why not?" Robin said.

Raven didn't look up from her book until Komand'r added, "And it's in a creepy run-down warehouse."

"Whoo!" Cyborg said, passing Kory.

"I am a party animal!" Beast Boy turned into an ape as he passed Kory.

Raven passed without a word. So did Robin.

"Hey sweetie," Komand'r said when she passed Kory. "Raided your closet. Hope you don't mind me borrowing your look." Her friends and sister left the room.

"Why not?" Kory asked, sadly. "You have already borrowed my friends." But she decided to follow them. Not only because had nothing else to do, but because she wanted to keep a close watch on her sister.

When they all arrived at the party, Komand'r didn't act any different than how she acted back at Titans Tower. She danced her way through the crowd with Kory's friends right behind her. "Step aside, Earthlings!" she said. "The Queen of the Galaxy has arrived!"

Kory didn't dance. She tried to get by all the people by simply walking. "Ow!" she said. Some guy stepped on her foot hard. She looked after him and said, "You really should apologize after stepping on someone's foot!"

She followed Raven to watch the other Titans. "This party is pointless," Raven said.

A Goth boy about Raven's age walked up behind her. "Everything's pointless," he said. "Wanna go talk about it?" Raven shrugged and followed the boy.

Kory was about to tell Raven to wait, but she stayed where she was until two guys about her age asked her something. "Hey, hot alien girl!" one of them said. "You diggin' the scene?"

…_What?_ "I… did not know we were supposed to bring shovels." The moment she said that, Kory knew she had made a mistake. The two boys laughed at her, and Kory felt like the biggest idiot on Earth. She walked away from them.

Finally she got to her friends and Komand'r, but they looked like they were having a wonderful time without her. They were dancing and grinning and laughing… Kory didn't even bother to try stopping Komand'r from taking the spotlight. She gave up and went outside to the top of the building and sat down. She rested her chin in her hands.

_Komand'r was right_, she thought. "Perhaps I do not belong here after all."

"Of course you don't," said a voice. Kory sat up, and this time it wasn't Komand'r; it was Robin. "You belong down there having fun with the rest of us." He shut the door. "What's wrong?"

Kory tried to smile. "Nothing is wrong. Everything is wonderful!" Robin sat down next to her. "The pounding music and blinding lights are quite enjoyable!" She stopped smiling and looked at the ground. She never lied to Robin before, and she didn't want to start now. "Everything is not wonderful," she said. Kory looked back up at Robin. "I am happy to see her, but Blackfire rules the video games, and she is able to share very depressing poems, and she knows the cool moves, and she knows when people are not talking about shovels!" Robin raised an eyebrow behind his mask. Kory sighed. "And I am nothing like her." She looked sadly back at the ground again.

"No, you're not," Robin said, putting his hand on Kory's shoulder. She looked at him. "And I think—"

The door opened and Robin took his hand off Kory. Komand'r was floating in the air with a pink wig on her head. "How do I look?" she asked.

Robin looked annoyed. "Pink," he said. "Look, can you give us a minute here?"

A new song played form downstairs and she said, "Oh, I love this song!" She flew to Robin and took him away from Kory and back into the building.

_There is no place for me, here_, Kory thought, standing up. She sighed, again. Then she heard something from behind the giant letters on the building and looked. The probe that had attacked her the other night looked just like this one. Kory gasped as it came after her. She threw a starbolt at it, but it took her away.

She finally escaped when it crashed her into the building. She threw a starbolt and flew away from it, but it didn't follow her. Kory turned around and saw that Cyborg was fighting it. One of the probes hit her so hard that she crashed into the wall, out the building and into a dumpster. She felt the dumpster lifting and started to scream. Then she felt the dumpster drop back onto the ground and Robin and Cyborg saying, "Teen Titans, go!" She heard more voices.

"Oh, yeah! Good times!" (Cyborg)

"Nice shootin', Tex." (Beast Boy)

"Very nice." (Raven)

"How did you know where to hit them?" (Robin)

"Lucky guess?" (Komand'r)

"We could use luck like that. Maybe you out to join the team." (Cyborg)

"Me? A Teen Titan?" (Komand'r)

Kory gasped at what Cyborg and Komand'r were saying. The Titans were leaving with Komand'r, talking about how _great_ she was. Kory got out of the dumpster and followed far behind her friends.

When Kory got to Titans Tower, she packed her belongings in a pink backpack and waited until the other Titans were asleep. She went to the roof of the tower and pulled on her backpack. "She will be a better Titan than I ever was," Kory said, starting to fly away.

"Are you just going to leave without saying goodbye?" Robin asked, coming up behind her.

_Oh, Robin…_

Kory flew down next to Robin and dropped her backpack. "Robin, I—" There was a sound behind Robin and a spaceship was coming up. A sort-of green long arm hit Robin out of the way and wrapped itself around Kory. It pulled her off the tower, and Robin tried to reach her, but fell back to the tower.

Kory was put in a prison on the ship, and two aliens from Centari were there. "Prepare to leave Earth Orbit. We have the Tameranian girl."

The other said, "Once we return to Centari, you will pay for what you have done."

Kory backed up and closed her eyes. She opened them when she heard Robin's voice shouting, "My friend stays here!"

Robin and the Centari aliens fought until Robin messed up the flight of the ship. "I cannot control it!" yelled the Centari alien that was driving the ship. Robin went to Kory and got her out by pushing the red button by it. He took the green thing off her.

"Robin!" she said.

"Come on," Robin said, taking Kory's hand. She flew them off the ship, and they watched as it crashed into the ground. They landed.

"Star! Robin!" they heard Beast Boy yell. They turned around to see him, Cyborg and Raven coming up behind them.

"You guys okay?" Cyborg asked. They turned back to the ship, where the two Centari aliens came out.

"Titans, get ready," Robin ordered them.

"In the name of the Grand Centari Empire, you're all under arrest!" said one of the aliens, showing his badge.

Kory gaped. Beast Boy said, "Uh, you can't be the good guys. We're the good guys."

"And we are Centari police," said the same alien.

"The Tameranian girl is a liar and a thief," said the other policeman, pointing to her. "She's committed high crimes throughout the entire Centari System."

"I have never even been to the Centari Moons!" Kory said.

Robin took of Kory's necklace. "But I know someone who has."

Kory gasped. _Komand'r, you did not do what I think you did…_

"You've been chasing the wrong girl," Robin said to the two police and tossing Kory's necklace aside. He turned to the Titans. "Where's Blackfire?"

"Uh…" said Beast Boy, pointing up. Kory and the Titans looked up and saw Komand'r flying away.

"Don't worry, Star," Robin said. "She won't get away with this."

Komand'r couldn't get away with this. This was the last straw. "No she will not!" Kory said, eyes glowing. She quickly flew up to Komand'r. "Hello, Sister," she said, angrily.

"Aw, you're mad," said Komand'r. "I know I should've told you I was leaving, but you know how I hate goodbyes, and—"

"You are a criminal, and you were going to let me take your place in jail!"

"Oh, well… yeah."

Kory shook her finger at Komand'r and said, "You will give back what you have stolen and you will turn yourself over to the police!"

"And what will _you_ do if I don't?" Komand'r said, frightening Kory. Her eyes glowed pink and she threw a starbolt at Kory. "I always was the better fighter."

"Not anymore!"

Komand'r continued to shoot starbolts at Kory, but she flew up and shot one huge one at Komand'r's hand. Then, something green tightly wrapped around Komand'r. Kory looked down. "Blackfire of Tameran, you are under arrest," one of the police said.

"Farewell, Sister," Kory said, trying to be nice. She knew she didn't like Komand'r, but prison was a bit too far for a teenager, even though she did steal. "Even though you betrayed and attacked me, it was… still very nice to see you!"

"Next time it won't be so nice," Komand'r said while being pulled back down. "I will get out of jail, little sister, and I will get even!"

_I know_, Kory thought sadly, taking one last look at her sister.

The next morning, Kory thought she'd watch the sunrise. She was out there for a long time thinking about Komand'r until Robin came up behind her and said, "Hey. How're you doing?" He sat down next to her.

Kory didn't want to explain everything, so she just said, "I am… sad for my sister."

"And for yourself?" Robin asked.

"I am just glad that the truth was discovered before I was replaced."

"What're you talking about?"

_What am I talking about!_ Kory was slightly angered, but she tried not to show it."Well, you—" She finally looked at Robin. "Everyone was having such fun with her, and then Cyborg said—"

"Look, your sister was… interesting, but she could never take your place," Robin said. "No one could ever take your place."

_Living here may not be so bad, after all. _Kory smiled, even though she knew that things weren't entirely perfect with her life.

**A/N: Whew. I can't tell you how happy I am that I'm done with watching the "Sisters" episode over and over again until I had every quote they said on a piece of paper, and then making it into a story. Same thing goes with "Divide and Conquer", the first episode of Teen Titans.**

**There's only one more chapter after this. **

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: When I looked at the date just now at the last time I updated this thing, I literally smacked myself on the forehead. I cannot tell you how completely and truly sorry I am for updating so late. If I could, I would've updated months ago, but my computer crashed and destroyed everything, and for a while I couldn't find the floppy that held this chapter. But I did, and I know you all hate me for updating really late, and I'm really sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

For a long while, my friends were silent. This worried me, because I did not know what they were thinking. But then Robin spoke up at last: 

"Star... why didn't you tell us?" He rarely ever looked that sad.

"Hey, there was a fun surprise," Beast Boy said. "Komand'r was Blackfire."

"It... was a little obvious," I said, giving Beast Boy a small glare. "Well, now… you know."

"You're just going to stop there?" Terra asked. "That's not a good stopping point. It's a _major_ cliff-hanger!"

"This is the end of the story," I said. "I know it does not have a happy ending, but that is the way it is. But, uh… look how late it is!" It was only ten o'clock. "And I am sure that Raven's story is much more interesting than mine was."

"More scary, maybe," Raven said. "But definitely not more interesting."

"Starfire, we had no idea," Cyborg said.

"It is not that big of a deal!" I said, trying my best to change the subject. Just then, the lights went back on. "And I made sure to mail the electric bill for us. The storms caused the electricity go out, not Beast Boy. Perhaps tomorrow we may watch _Ladder 49_. Cyborg seems to enjoy that movie."

"No, I don't."

"Can't you tell us more about the story, instead?" Terra asked.

"I cannot!"

"Oh, come on!" Beast Boy said. "Why not?"

"Because…"

"Because it was hard for you to say everything just now?" Robin asked, concern written all over his face.

"…Yes." I answered. _Robin, you are the only one who truly knows me. I am so thankful I am a Teen Titan… Thank you so much. _"I have told you all enough about me." I left the room and went back to the roof of the tower, which is exactly how it all started out.

I sat on the edge of the tower, but all I did was stare at the starry sky. "I wish I never told that story. I have told them too much, and now they know about my life. I went too far."

Just then, I heard footsteps behind me, and Robin came to sit at the edge of the tower, right next to where I was. "I'm sorry," Robin said.

I turned to look at him. "You keep telling me that you are sorry," I said. "Sorry for what?"

"All that time I knew you, I thought everything was okay," Robin said, "and it wasn't. I didn't treat you the way I should've."

"Robin, no!" I said. "You treat me wonderfully. I only wish that I never had these powers. That way, maybe Komand'r and I would be friends instead of enemies."

"Don't ever wish that," Robin said. "Without your powers, I would've never met you. And I couldn't imagine what that would be like."

Voices were calling to them from inside. "Uh, dudes?!"

"We're going to watch _Ladder 42!"_

"_49!"_

"Are you coming?!"

"We'll be there in a minute!" Robin said.

"We should go now," I said, getting up. "They want us to come inside."

Robin took one of my hands in his from where he was sitting, which made me blush immediately. "Can't we talk first?" he asked.

I could never say no to Robin. I sat back down. "What is there to talk about? I have already said everything I needed to back in the tower."

"I just want to make sure that you're okay," Robin said.

I smiled. "Do you know why I used the name, "Kory" in my story instead of "Starfire?" I used it because Kory was the girl who did not have a family, friends, or a life that she enjoyed. Everyone felt sorry for her, too. But I am not that girl, anymore, because of you and the other Titans who gave me a home and friends. I am Starfire, a Teen Titan who lives in Jump City, in a giant T, with her best friends in the entire galaxy."

"Come on! Hurry up!" yelled Beast Boy.

"You'll miss the movie!" shouted Cyborg.

"I am very okay with my life…" I said to Robin. Without thinking, I leaned over and kissed him—on the lips. This was not a kiss for absorbing a language; it was for showing the boy I loved how much I enjoyed having him in my life. It was a short kiss, but still, a kiss. And then I pulled back away. Robin and I were both blushing furiously, now. "…And everyone in it," I said.

"Guys, we promise there'll be no more story-telling! And what're you doing out there, anyway?!"

"Maybe they're making out!"

"Eww, Beast Boy!"

"Come on, guys!"

"We are coming, Terra!" I called back to them.

"Are you ready for _Ladder 49_?" Cyborg asked when Robin and I got inside.

"Just play it," Raven said.

Just then, the lights went out and the TV shut off. "Not again!" Cyborg said, pounding on the TV.

"So much for _Ladder 72_," Raven said.

"How many times do I have to say it?" Cyborg asked.

"I know," Raven said, smiling. "I just like to see your reactions."

"What!"

"I'll get the flashlights!" Beast Boy said, hopping off the sofa.

Robin and I sat on the sofa next to the others. "I have an idea!" Beast Boy said while giving each of the Titans their flashlights. "Scary-story time! Or just stories, I don't know."

Everyone looked at me just then. "Okay," she said. "But let someone else have the honor this time."

"Raven!" Beast Boy said.

"No."

"Hmm…" Beast Boy looked around the room. He smiled at Terra.

"Don't even think about it," Terra warned.

"Oh please, oh, please, oh, pretty-please?" Beast Boy asked. "With sugar and whip-cream and cherries and sprinkles and chocolate chips and cheese and waffles and ketchup and candy corn and soy beans and doughnuts and ice cream and pizza and soda and cake and tofu and—"

"Okay, okay!" Terra gave in. "Just stop before I get noxious."

"Yay!" Beast Boy rejoiced, sitting back down on the sofa.

Terra turned to me. "Will this be hard? I'm new at this," Terra said.

"It may at first," I said. "But we have all changed since these stories took place, so it cannot be that difficult."

Robin was holding my hand, and my head was resting on his shoulder. Terra started telling us all about a girl named Tara Marcov, how she became a Teen Titan, and all of the challenges in between… But, that's another story.

**A/N: I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so SORRY! _(Gives you all your favorite cookie and chocolate bar)._ The good news is that our new computer came with a lot of anti-virus software, so we won't be getting any viruses for a while.**


End file.
